


Make It Harder

by BrokenBlade



Series: Gul Du-yummy-kat [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dukat Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rough Dukat as Therapy, Terok Nor Gul Dukat, What I wanted at 17, in the mood for Dukat Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlade/pseuds/BrokenBlade
Summary: The Prefect of Bajorcomes againas he said he would.He'd like to take things a little furtherwith young Gita.But she is hesitant.I was in a mood again.Not a good one. Not lighthearted.Gul Dukat...his dick just makes me feel better sometimes.So I went ahead and turned myself on.If it brings a little cheer to your day as well...oh, I rejoice to share.A kiss to you! 👄
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek) & Original Female Character(s), Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gul Du-yummy-kat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038210
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Make It Harder

  
“You needn’t worry, sweetheart.” His hand cradles her jaw, thumb tracing her lips. “My men are watching the door. We’re alone.” Gita mans the shop while her father’s away.   
  
“Such beautiful curls.” He pushes them back to expose her ear, leans in to breathe against her skin. “You made me feel wonderful. I want to do the same for you.” He outlines the curve of her ear with slow, soft kisses. “You deserve it.”  
  
Her belly twists. He’s very near. She smells his soap. Different from her father’s. Sharper.  
  
She longs to see his eyes glow with approval as before, but knows no way to please him other than how he showed her. What if she _displeases_ him?   
  
“No.” She stiffens. “I don’t.”  
  
She sinks to her knees where he stands, boldly palming his bulge. “Please, sir. Let me make _you_ feel good again.” She kisses the hard mass, watching his eyes. _“Please.”_  
  
Uninterpretable moments pass before he speaks.   
  
“Will you do as I tell you?”  
“Oh _yes,_ sir.”  
  
He smiles kindly, opens his pants, holds himself to her lips. “You needn’t call me _sir_. You know me.”  
  
_she hopes to know him_  
  
“Make me wet all over, sweetheart. Lick me.”   
  
His eyes glow as she works her tongue. He approves…oh, she’s relieved.  
  
“We’ll play a game. Hold your lips in a kiss for me. Oh, _that’s pretty._ ”  
Her heart pounds as his treasure caresses her puckered lips.   
  
“I’ll push myself inside your kiss…but you must make it hard for me to enter.”   
  
He pushes. Gita isn’t ready yet. He begins sliding into her.  
  
He withdraws.   
“Resist me, sweetheart. Hold your kiss tight. Make it harder for me to push myself inside you.”  
  
Gita prepares and he pushes again. This time she allows no passage.  
  
He laughs softly. “I appreciate your enthusiasm. Make it _harder,_ sweetheart – not _impossible._ Yes?”   
  
She nods and he begins again. She makes him pry her lips apart. He bumps her closed teeth.  
  
“No teeth, sweetheart. Make your lips hard and your mouth soft.”  
  
He doesn’t sound impatient. He sounds like he trusts her to learn.   
  
The fourth attempt goes smoothly. Gita senses that she achieves the desired balance between resistance and pliancy. He buries a hand in her curls, holding her steady as he applies persistent pulsing force against her face, his thick treasure straining to gain inches of progress into her mouth. Her ears follow as his breaths become short and shallow. It’s fatiguing to tense her mouth muscles so tightly. Her breathing labors loudly through her nostrils.  
  
Her muscles finally exhaust. She fears his displeasure as he violently breaches the space she fails to guard.  
  
_“UHHHHHHHHH…!!! UHHHH!!!”_  
  
His explosive groans shock her as he slams himself fully to her throat again and again – fast, hard, _harder_ – until he shudders and she tastes _JUICE_ and swallows it, _ohhhhhhhh_  
  
He descends to one knee, kisses her cheek.   
  
“ _Very good_ , sweetheart. But I don’t want you to say _‘no’_ to me next time. Yes?”  
  



End file.
